Organizations, families, couples and even individuals may have a need for storing and/or transporting multiple pairs of boots, ranging from the sturdy work and/or cold weather types to the more supple and fashionable types. Although racks and/or hanger systems have been designed for holding boots, there is still a need for more functional and space-conscious storage/transport options that accommodate a variety of boot types.